Unlikely Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: She's left in Dillon well all her friends go one with their life. He's caught between the past and the future. Will the world bring them together? Tulie


I don't own Friday night lights

A/N 1. Tim never dropped out of school and Julie and Matt officially broke up in season 4 before he went off to Chicago.

Tim looked down the road leading towards Dillon. He was heading home for the first weekend since he'd went away to San Antonio. He shook his head he hadn't expected to like it in school but he'd actually liked it. But tomorrow was Friday night and the Lions were playing and he'd told Billy he'd come home for this game. The Lions hadn't been doing that great but they were still Coach Taylor's team and Billy had been helping so Tim felt he had to go and support them He didn't have a game that weekend so it was perfect.

As he drove his Truck through Dillon he took a deep breath. He felt he'd been gone longer then he actually had been. He pulled up outside the house and shut the engine off looking at the house he shook his head and got out. He grabbed his duffle bag and walked to the front door swinging it open.

"Anyone home?" He called out as Billy came out of the room.

"Tim." He smiled grabbing his brother in a hug. "How is college bro?"

"It's going okay to bad you haven't got to catch a game yet.

"Yeah well with Mindy getting ready for the baby and me getting Riggins Riggs plus working with the Lions I don't have much spare time but I promise I'll get down there at some point."

"Well I always have tickets so just let me know."

"Will do."

"So where is the mama?" Tim looked around trying to see Mindy.

"Oh her and Tyra are out back." Billy motioned towards the back door. "Put your stuff in your room."

"Right I'll meet you out there." Tim said walking towards her room and tossing his bag into the room and walking out the back slider.

"Hey Collette." Tim said taking the beer that Billy handed him and sitting down in the empty chair.

"Tim." Tyra smirked.

"I thought you were at UT what are you doing back here?"

"Same as you home for the game. And I also came home to see Mindy and Julie."

"Yeah how is Taylor?" Tim asked thinking of his sometimes friend the couches daughter.

"She's Julie she'll be okay."

"What do you mean she'll be okay did something Happen?"

Tyra looked at him strangely "What do you mean, you mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Matt and Julie split up and Matt left for Chicago. He didn't even really say goodbuye just left one morning. She's crushed."

"I can't believe seven would do that." Tim shook his head.

"Yeah well he did." Trya growled thinking of what Matt Saracen had put her friend through. "Actually I promised Julie I'd meet her at the Alamo Freeze so I need to get going." She stood up and bent over to hug her sister. "Good too see you Mins."

"You too sis." Mindy smiled and patted her now noticeable baby bump.

"Yeah good to see you Colliette." Tim raised his bottle towards her causing her to role her eyes.

"Yeah you too Tim. She smirked and walked off. As he watched her go he shook his head thinking of Taylor and seven.

"So do you think they have a chance tomorrow?"

"Fifty fifty chance." Billy shrugged but we'll see it is Couch Taylor after all and the boys are good kids. Mostly."

"So Mindy how you feeling."

"Like a fat cow." She grumbled.

"Don't get her started." Billy grumbled.

"Okay then." Tim chuckled finishing off his beer. I think I'm going to head to bed It's been a long week I'll see you two in the morning."

"Tim Riggins you're turning into an old man." Billy teased.

"Yuk it up." He grumbled walking towards his room. He walked into his room flipping the light on he smiled to see the Christmas lights strung on the bed. He climbed into bed and let the night wrap around him.

Julie stared out the window in the corner booth at the Alamo freeze. She bit her lip and tried to keep the tears at bay as she thought of all the days she'd spent here as Matt worked or just on a date with him. Now he was gone He was in Chicago and she was still here still stuck in Dillon. She looked up and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes when she saw Tyra coming through the door.

"Hey." Tyra sat down. "So you'll never guess who I just saw."

"Who?"

"Tim Riggins he's here for the game man those stands won't know what hit them tomorrow night with an Ex Panther sitting there."

Julie giggled. "I can't believe he actually stuck it out at school."

"I know but I guess miracles can happen." Tyra chuckled. "So how you holding up?"

"Okay I guess I talk to Landry so that's something but you know there isn't that many people I want to talk to anymore in either East or West Dillon guess I'm just waiting it out until I can leave."

"Do you know where you're going yet?"

"Nope I have a few options but nothing solid yet."

"Hmm well I'm sure you'll do great where ever you go."

"Thanks." Julie sighed. "Well I'm going to head home. "Thanks for meeting me tonight. I'll see you at the game tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll see you there." Tyra hugged her and watched her walk away. Tyra shook her head wishing that her friend had her spunk back that the sparkle would come back to her eyes. Wishing that she could see that smile that was purely Julie Taylor appear again.

A/N First FNL fanfic who knows where it will go.


End file.
